1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a fastening structure, and more particularly, to a riveting structure and a riveting method for combining two workpieces.
2. Description of Related Art
A riveting assembly may include a rivet sleeve and rivet core. The rivet sleeve includes a main body and a resisting portion connected to an end of the main body. The rivet sleeve axially defines a receiving hole passing through the main body and the resisting portion. The rivet core includes a pulling rod and lock end connected to an end of the pulling rod. When in use, the main body of the rivet sleeve passes through two workpieces, and the resisting portion resists on one workpiece. Then the pulling rod of rivet core passes through the receiving hole of the rivet sleeve toward the resisting portion. Operator uses a hand riveter to pull the pulling rod, and the lock end extends into the receiving hole, then an end of the pulling rod breaks, a flared portion is formed on the end of the main body opposite to the resisting portion by the lock end, such that two workpieces are fixed together by the flared portion and the resisting portion. However, containments and pollutants are produced on an outer surface of the rivet sleeve, such that it is difficult for the workpieces to obtain a very smooth finish. Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.